


find that fire

by CheshiNeko



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: I was wondering, "Why Carver/Anders?", so I went and read requester's fic.And you made me ship it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire, Walk with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762011) by [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/pseuds/Khirsah). 



_ _

_And then the tart words were cut off, lost in a startled yelp, swallowed by the sudden hard press of Carver’s mouth against his own. It happened so fast, Anders barely had time to react. He scrabbled at big—broad—powerful—shoulders, staff clattering to the rocks at their feet and rolling away, instantly forgotten. Carver’s muscular arms bunched and strained, so hot to the touch Anders couldn’t help the muffled moan caught high in his throat._

_He was kissing Carver Hawke. This couldn’t be happening._

**-[Fire, Walk with Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/762011), ** **Khirsah**

[full-size](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f699b75aa790576acde0cba72df21855/tumblr_ocgqqlD7DP1rkaoj2o4_r1_1280.png) | [warmer color version](https://67.media.tumblr.com/170da5446aedc845c14ab84a98ecd56b/tumblr_ocgqqlD7DP1rkaoj2o5_r1_1280.png)


End file.
